Incisaur/DoF
|element1 = Plantdof |element2 = Waterdof |element3 = Colddof |element4 = Firedof |available = Level 7 |island(s) = Continent, Cloud Island |beds required = 4 |size = 2x2 |incubation time = 24 hours |teleporting time = 40 hours |teleporting level = 15+ |teleporting cost = 5,000 |teleporting reward = 6 |buying price gem DoF = 600 |buying price gem DoF 2 = Cloud: 2,865 |selling price coin DoF= 1,453 |original version = }} Baby Bio: Adult Bio: Description Incisaur is a quad-element Fire hybrid for My Singing Monsters: Dawn of Fire. It debuted in update (1.20.0). The Incisaur is a T-Rex-like creature with some elements of rattlesnakes, orange eyes and a horn that resembles a rhinoceros beetle horn. It has large claws and teeth and appears to be drooling. Its skin is white with some light blue on the back, along with some light blue spikes, that becomes much larger when it becomes an adult. It's quadrupedal, despite its large hind legs. Also, its tail appears to look like that of a leopard gecko. Song It uses its teeth to make a vibraslap sound. As a baby, its sound resembles a jawbone, a predecessor to the vibraslap. Breeding The Incisaur is bred with the combination of , , , and . The combinations are: * Bowgart + Kayna * Rootitoot + Mammott * Sooza + Toe Jammer * Wynq + Potbelly * Oaktopus + Boskus * Furcorn + Phangler * Flowah + Maw Teleportation Incisaur can be teleported to Cloud Island at level 15 for a reward of 4 diamonds. Teleport time for Incisaur is 40 hours. Name Origin Its name is most likely derived from incisor (a tooth) and the suffix "-saur" as in dinosaur. Words such as incendiary, or incinerate may also play a part in the name origin, to tie in with the fire element of the monster. Notes * MSM originally teased in "The Making Of My Singing Monsters" along with Reedling and an unknown monster in the Cloud Island song that played. * There was a nickname contest for this monster: https://www.bigbluebubble.com/incisaur-nickname-contest/. It ran from when they announced Incisaur on March 22nd, 2019 until 12:00 PM (noon) Eastern Standard Time on Friday, March 29th. MSM announced the winners on My Singing Monsters Live on the March 29th at 5PM (EST). * The last Dawn of Fire nickname contest before this one occurred just about three years earlier in April 2016. * Incisaur was the first, and currently the only monster in either game that begins with the letter "i". * The codename for the Incisaur is "Vibraslap", which is the name of the instrument it plays. * It was revealed at the beginning of My Singing Monsters Live, Episode 20. ** During the episode, they revealed its name, its cave painting, its codename, that it is a 4 element, and that it teleports to Cloud Island. ** It also seems that it is the third dinosaur-like Monster in the series. The first is T-Rox and the second is Stogg. * The design might be based on the fictional Indominus Rex, from the movie [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jurassic_World Jurassic World], another white-colored, T-Rex-like creature that starts with "in". There are a few similarities between them. ** The vibraslap sound that the Incisaur makes could be similar to the Indomimus‘s ability to communicate with velociraptors. ** The Incisaur is cold-blooded, and its description with temperature tamer is similar to how the Indominus Rex from can change it’s temperature in the movies. Category:Quad Element Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Fire Category:Cloud Island Category:Plant Category:Water Category:Cold